


MiSsIoN oR sChOoL

by ChikakuHisto



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blushing, Confusion, Fun-Gon, Multi, Nice to meet you, Other, Problems, School, Surprises, a new friend, mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChikakuHisto/pseuds/ChikakuHisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua took admission in a school for a mission (assasination) hiding his identity. What will happen when a class fellow founds out about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. School......!!!!!!...(????????

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsTheCharm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsTheCharm/gifts), [Mochi_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochi_chan/gifts).



"What...??. Why would I join a school...???" Killua just shouted at his father who told him that he is joining a school. 

"Killua , Shut up and listen carefully." Kikyou scolded Killua. She held his shoulders tigtly not allowing him to move or go anywhere.

"Now listen. If you cut me off. You will have a slap" Kikyo threatened Killua

"There is a mission that needs to be done. Kalluto is so small to join that school. That only leaves you dear. I promise  , we will come to meet you there and you have a surprise too there." Kikyo told Killua

"Huh , A surprise  ....??" Killua got confused.

"Yes. A Surprise  really that's a promise. So , Will you join now " 

"Umm , F-Fine. But promise you guyz will come to meet me."

"Yes" Kikyo affirmed with a smile " Now , Listen Carefully. You will have to keep your identity hidden. That would be up to you  and you have to atleast spent one year th-  "

"ONE YEARRR..????!!!!!!" Killua shouted.

He knew he was gonna have a slap. But nothing happened but the grip at his shoulders got tighter.

"Yes   ,  One year. We will tell you your target after a month. And yes you can't be too much close to your friends"

"It means I am allowed to have friends..??" Killua asked.

"Yes , Well I was against it but your father insisted " Kikyo said and smiled letting go of Killua's shoulders.

"So , you will be gone tomorrow go pack up and sleep. Okay..?? " Silva told Killua.

"Y-yess." Killua said and went away.

Killua still disliked the idea but he had to do it. He was excited and confused about that surprise he was going to have.

_what is this surprise. Well , I will just think it won't be Illumi_

Killua said to his own self and packed up everything in a shiny blue suitcase. He went to sleep.

          ∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

In morning , Killua was awake by his mom. He went to toilet , took a bath and brushed his teeth.. He took breakfast.  _what is the surprise_ Killua thought over and over.

 

It was time to go. He was happy this time Illumi was not going with him he was going with his mother. But she was better than Illumi.

They reached their destination in half hour.

"We are here" Kikyo said getting out of car. For the first time seen Killua was holding his mother's hand. His mother was wearing ordinary clothes , like others.

"So , I am gonna stay here..??" *silent pause between both* "ALLONE..??" 

"Of course , Killua you are not a baby now. You have almost gone everywhere with Gon. Then what's with it' 

Feeling a little defeated Killua said " yeah , fine. Then I'll be going." 

As he started walking forth. The same touch came to his wrist , he felt a pull and found his mother had hugged him.

"Mama will miss you. Stay safe. Dont try to pick fights that can hurt you. And try to ignore people's curses. Got that..??" 

"Huh" Killua could not process anything that just happened. His eyes wide open and face getting red on a sudden hug like that in the public. But then:

              ** _he smiled °•°_**

** _._ **

** _._ **

 

"I'll be off then" he said , grabbed the suitcase and started running towards the gate waving a good bye hand to his mom.

"I'll miss you..!!" Was what Kikyo heard from Killua who really went too far..

"Me too" was the mom's reply but almost a whisper to her own self.

Killua got out of sight. Kikyo went away. He entered the office and asked for an admission. Well he didn't knew too well what to do.

"I want to have an admission here" Killua said

"Oh you are new here..??" A kind voice spoke. The woman was old but seemed kind.

"Where is your mom.'? Old lady asked.

"Mom said she will come after sometime." Killua replied.

"Fine" let me have your information" Principal said.

She took information and sent Killua off to his room that was num.22.

 

 


	2. Hi , Killua...!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua meets a new surprise on second day of his new school. Who could tell his mother was not lying.

It was 6:00 in the morning. Killua went to his room. He was already told about the details and classes at him home. He was going to start at grade 8. 

"Man , So I really have to start from today" Killua said so "Wish I could had a day off" He laughed to himself. And attempted to change in his uniform.

It was an ordinary room with a bed , a cupboard , a toilet , dressing area , a T.V and had a table chair on side with a window.Killua was satisfied because room was blue colored. (Killua's fav. Color) 

Killua was ready. The starting timings of school was 8:30 and he had a lot of time. So , he decided to see the school.

He saw the cafeteria and the ceremony hall. It all looked beautiful and was white washed.

It was time for the class and Killua went to attend his class. He had become a little excited when he saw that much people in the mean time he was nervous too.

_i wonder how will it go. And what is the surprise mom was talking about._

Killua thought and entered his class with his teacher , Mam Eno. 

"Good Morning , Students" Mam spoke "We have got a new class mate. Please , welcome him." There were sounds of claps every where causing Killua to blush.  _Man , I am not a celebrity for whom you would clap._ Yeah who knew he was a pro hunter or an assasin. 

"Come on Dear , Please explain yourself to us" Mam spoke gently to Killua. Killua could not say anything but panic.

"H-Huh , Y-Yeahhh, I ..... am K-Killua. NICE.TO.MEET.YOU .!! " He stuttered. Well know knew Killua Zoldyck was getting shy.

"Well that was a nice start Killua. Despite another student who started cry. " Mam told him with a  nervous laugh "Well then your roll number is 14 and here is your seat next to Hiyo." Mam pointed at a desk 

"Y-Yeah" Killua was still blushing.  _dammit , its like all the confidence i took along with me has gone somewhere away from me. Who is that stupid client who ordered that. After the mission , I'll kill the client too._ Killua thought so and took a seat next to Hiyo. He was rather shy so he tried to maintain best distance not letting himself fall. 

"All Right , So I'll bring the copies. No one should be making any noise while I am gone." Mam said and went away.

"Hi. , I am Hiyo. Nice to meet you." Hiyo said while smiling, that reminded Killua of Gon.

"A-ah , Oh Y-yes. Sorry , I am ....j-just a litt..le ner..vous thats all. " Killua tried not to die.

"Hey , No problem with that you will be fine." Hiyo assured. "Can we be friends Killua..?" She smiled.

"S-Sure" was all he could manage. "So , which one is the first lecture..??" He asked gathering back his confidence.

"The first class..?? It's math. , Killua. Do you like it." Hiyo asked

"Yeah , may be a bit" He replied trying to break their eye contact and looked down at his feet.

Mam came back and everything went well too. 4 periods had passed. It was time for a break now.

"Hey , Killua. Let me show you around" Hiyo asked Killua.

"Okay , Fine." He replied.

They saw around the school after the break they attended all lectures and prepared to go back.

" hmmmm , Killua" he looked at her to respond "Killua , Killua , Killua isn't it a nice name..??" She asked and looked at Killua.

"H-Huh. J-Just umm I mean y-you are........ Well whatever. " he tried to snap out of the nervousness and asked "If so...??" 

"Nope , nothing. I was just thinking that..." 

"What were you thinking" he asked

"Well , yeah you are so cute. I like your face and hair. Only if you let me touch it."

"H-Huh , W-What a..rre y-you tal..kin...ggg. Are you. " he snapped

"Huh, Are you okay  Sorry for saying that." She walked closer to Killua.

"No , Just staw away from me. " He said while running away , his eyes hid under the bangs he was soon out of sight. 

"K-Killua. Did I really said something bad..??" Hiyo tried to stop but Killua had gone away. 

Who knew what was going to happen tomorrow. And what was that surprise..??

* * *

> _ Please wait for the next capter. _

Hope _you enjoyed  Thanks A Lot._

 


	3. A Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua finds Gon. So , this is the surprise his mom talked about

After that long and tiresome day. Killua just laid down on his bed and thought about those words again Hiyo spoke to him. He was embarrassed at the thought.

"Huh , I am getting this urge to kill someone. " Killua spoke to himself while he put his hands on the back of his head and rolled on the bed causing his knees to reach his chest.

"Whoa , I will take a shower and go to sleep. I need to get up early in the.morning." He took out his night suit and entered the wash room.

* * *

 "GON..!! You should prepare to go to a school. Just get ready . Now..!! " Gon's aunt spoke shouting at him. 

"Yeah , I am ready" Gon replied and went out of house waving his hand.

It was a good morning. Killua was still worried about what happened yesterday. He didn't wanted to continue where he left.

May be Hiyo had understood about that and didn't plan to extend the topic after seeing Killua's reaction at it. So , she ledlft it like nothing happened.

"Good Morning , " Hiyo's cheerful voice greeted while Killua attempted to sit down on his bench . Killua's eyes were covered under his bangs , only something dark could be seen.

"Good Mornin''' She got a weak and lousy greeting instead. She tried to know about what's wrong.

"Is everything allright..?? Are you missing your family..?? Or Home..?? Can I help..??" She asked 

"Can you please not talk to me for a while , Please. It's request." It was the same old demanding tone of Killua.

She nodded instead and tried to stay quiet for a while. Hiyo was a cute girl. But other students often bullied her for not being so confident. So , Killua was the first one she could find , who never talked to her rudely.

"Good Morning , Students. " Mam Eno entered the class with her  ever glowing and charming voice "We got another new entry today" She told the class. The class was filled with claps and applause.

"Please intruduce yourself" Mam told the new kid.

"Hi , I am new here. Nice to meet you. My name is Gon." Thee kid spoke and Killus lifted his head towards the door  _what I just heard Gon..? Am I really dreaming..?_ He saw the new student it really was Gon. Gon Freecs , the idiot and stupid Killua knew all along. Killua's light and best friend.

Gon moved his head here and there just to see where is Killua. Surprisingly enough , he knew Killua is here 

"Gon-chan , Please sit here with Yuta" Mam pointed at a desk right in front. 

"Okay" Was only reply Gon made and sat down.

"Killua , you see. We got a new classmate" Hiyo looked at Killua.. "Huh , Killua..??" 

She looked at him. He looked like the person who just didnt knew what he had heard just now.

It was recess time and Gon tried to search for Killua. And , Killua may be had processed it really was Gon or more like he afmitted it really was GON..

"KilluaAAAAA...!! " Gon found Killua.

He tried to cling on Killua's neck and eventually got pushed away. But he was used to it.

"GON , PINCH ME HARDER NOW  RIGHT HERE' Killua said to Gon shouting.

"Hih , Pinch you" 

"Yes   , I got to be dreaming. Do it NOW.." 

"Fine" .

_pinch pinch pinch pinch pinch pinch pinch PInch pInCh PiNCh PINCH PINCH PINCH._

 

 _" OWW OWW G-GON STOPPPH NOW"_ Well it is really hard when you are getting pinched 

"See , You are not dreaming" Gon pointed "Same old Killua , Not even a slight change" Gon said.

"Shut Up" Killua replied

* * *

 

 


	4. The New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Gon and Killua are together. They are going to have fun.

It was morning time and Killua wore his unoform for the school. It had been two months in the school.

But Killua , being Killua didn't tried to befriend any one too closer than Gon. Hiyo was the only one because , they shared the same bench. Killua always got too much nervous and like always he was a good embarrassing personality.

"Good Morning , Killua" Killua heard a voice from his back while descending the stairs and turned around.

"Gosh! , It was you Gon. Come on , you just can't come like this while trying to scare me" 

 "Man , I didn't even had any intention of scaring you" Gon replies poking Killua at his arm.

"So" Gon sighed while his eyes were shining , cheeky and determined.

"So .... What..??" Killua tried to ask.

"You  , Umm I mean why won't you let people come to you." Gon asked even trying to know what did he say.

"I don't get your point, Gon" Killua replied.

They were walking to the way for their classroom 

"I mean , Why won't you befriend someone.?? " Gon turned to face Killua. "Why are you so shy" Gon said and could notice tha blush at Killua.

"I-I mean Just I don't , umm yo-u s-see -- " Killua was cut off.

"You are embarrassed..?? You dont want anyone to know your identity" Gon asked.

Gon knew the reason that Killua was here for a mission. He was the surprise Kikyo told about. He came here for Killua. So , Killua wont be bored. Infact , Killua's mother asked Gon to join school to accompany Killua. Killua almost snapped when he heard these words from Gon's mouth.

"Just Shut Up GON..! " Killua got shy and his eyes got hidden under the long bangs "Class is starting soon" He tried to go away and sat on his bench. Apparently , Hiyo wasn't there today. She got late.

"Good Morning , Killua" Hiyo greeted hurrily sitting at her place "I got late today" 

Hiyo looked at Killua he seemed like he was lost in something. "Umm , Killua..?? " 

Snapping out of hus thoughts he seemed shocked and reluctanly greeting Hiyo. He showed a forced smile. He really wanted to get over with this.

"Is everything allright..?? Did you sleep well..?? " Hiyo asked Killua.

"Y-yeah , I was just thinking about things" He replied turning away.

"Things..??" Hiyo let out a small yet evil smile. Killua didn't replied. "Well , Doesn't matter" She replied herself.

The class was happy today. They heard that their teacher was absent. They had a holiday today. At night all three of them were standing by the grills of tarrus. Killua had his hands clenched in a fist , on his cheeks while he smiled looking at the moon. Hiyo and Gon stood ordinarily.

"Hey , Gon. Why won't Killua talk to anyone other than you" Hiyo asked playfully to Gon.

.  _come on , please due to some miracle the client dies and I gets to get out of here. I don't wanna be here  I want to go away from this place ._ Killua's train of thought kept haunting him until he let a sigh and two , and three and again and again.. Where Gon finally spoke.

"Killua..?? Are you okay..??" He asked Killua ignoring Hiyo's question. But she didn't mind at all.

"I am fine" It was a dim reply.

"I dont think so." Hiyo complemented.

"Yeah , I think you should rest" Gon said.

"No , its okay. I am totally great" Killua replied with a bright smile , letting go of those stupid thoughts.

"Then lets talk" Gon settled it clapping both of his hands.

"About What" Hiyo asked.

"Tell me about your family , Hiyo" Gon asked.

While , Killua only watched those two talking and chit chatting.

"Well , I have a brother and my father lives in Chicago. I came here to study here on scholarship." Hiyo replied.

 "I see , that's great" Gon replied her "My mom died and my father is always busy in his works . So , he is hard to find too. Killua is my first best friend." Gon explained everything.

"Oh , that really is nice" Hiyo then turned to face Killua. "What about you...?? , Killua. Tell us about your family" 

Killua feeling blunt at the thought , tried to turn her down. "I-I don't feel like explaining" was Killua's most dim reply he really didn't wants to talk about them.

But Hiyo insisted , she didn't knew anything about Killua. So , she kept insisting him. 

Finally , Killua spoke up ,, totally annoyed , irritated and mad he almost shouted at the top of his lungs

"WHY WON'T YOU JUST SHUT UP ABOUT IT. I SAY , I DON'T WANNA TELL OR EXPLAIN , !!!!!!!!!!! " He screamed leaving Hiyo scared and confused that the shy boy Killua could be that horrible. Killua turned around to go back to his room.

"Killua , Where are you going" Gon asked.

"LEAVE ME ALONE" Killua screamed and went away.

"What happened" Hiyo was still confused rather scared by the look at Killua's face.

"Let me explain" Gon tries to calm him down

 

 

 


	5. My Idenтιтy .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon tells Hiyo about Killua.

After when Killua went back  to his room. Gon tells Hiyo about Killua. They were standing by the grills. Gon was standing in the way , Killua stood before .

"He really hates to talk about his family." Started Gon with a sad smile at his face , his voice was normal yet sad.

"He hates..??" Hiyo questioned her voice was dim too. 

"Killua , *sigh* he is from a family of assassins. He ran away from his home because he wanted to quit killing people. " Gon explained 

"Assasins .?? Which.........one..?" Hiyo asked she seemed sad too

"Killua , Killua is I-I mean he is , his n-name isss KILLUA.ZOLDYCK"" He didn't wanted to tell yet he said it with hesitation.

"Could you............telll.....mme.....more..?" Hiyo asked

"H-His childhood , i-it was sad.." Gon could not continue and stop.

"I think its fine  , Gon. We should go to our rooms." Hiyo propsed.

"Do we go see Killua.." Gon said getting out of his sorrows.

_yes if I would be sad , I won't be able to help Killua._ Gon thought.

"Y-Yeah , Okay. Lets go. He may be relaxed." Hiyo spoke her voice rising from the throat as it said "He might get relaxed  , if I apologize him. " 

"Okay" Gon said satisfied with her answer " Anyways , Could you tell me why were you so desperate on knowing about Killua" 

Hiyo went dumb , who knew someone like Gon could ask something such.

_m-may be -- may be , I like him. Yes he is worth being liked. He is so cute._ Hiyo could not say that to Gon.

But, who knows where from that courage came onto that non-confident girl Hiyo Kuniko.

....................But she managed.....................

"P-Please dont go mad , Gon" Hiyo started blushing and lowered her head "May be I-I li...ke....e h...himmmm....." She said that.

"I see. That is good. Killua really is so adorable. Dont you think so , Hiyo...?? " Gon's reaction was not any unusual. It was normal. 

"Then , Let's Go.' Gon said

* * *

* * *

 

Back in the room , Killua got a call from his home.

_"Killua , the person got killed , before coming in school. May be you were only a decoy. Mama , will come to pick you. Pack up._

Was what he was told . 

 


	6. Who knew , it would end that way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \--Ending , Please enjoy.

They knocked at the door.

"Come  _in_  " They heard and moved the door knob and entered.

" Killua , Are you fine. " Hiyo spoke with a slight smile.

"I am fine" was a dull yet dark reply from Killua. His eyes were hidden under the bangs and it looked liked he was having a tough time.

"Killua , Why are you packing up..??" Gon asked Killua.

He smiled , looked at Gon and showed a cheeky and glowing smile.

 "Mom called , she said she is going to pick me tomorrow. I am done here. " Killua smiled "And I suppose you have already told her about me. So , there's no reason hiding it." Killua then turned to Hiyo with the same smile yet more determined "And , I- " He then spoke again walking towards both of them " Pl..ease dont....tell....any...one.. I-I am count.tting on you" He said and locked the door.

Hiyo smiled " So , it's over , huh" She came closer and spoke somewhat a whisper" Could I tell you somethong , Killua..??' 

"Yes"

"M-May be  , I-I l-like you.." 

The blue eyes opened wider and shone more brightly "You do what. !!??" Killua almost snapped

"Y-Yes' 

killua could not even process ,just what he heard. 

_while he felt a soft kiss on his cheek it was only for the half of a second_

* * *

               AnD iT wAs AlL oVeR nOw

**Author's Note:**

> Next work will be up soon


End file.
